Let Me In
by Fue97
Summary: 'I want you to let me in' That's when I realized that I want to let him in my heart and to love him more than he ever did.


**Hey Guys this is my third Jaria one shot**.

**Still love them together 3**

**Enjoy x**

''Ready?'' Hanna smirked fixing her gold muffler

''Yep'' I grinned

Emily taking a deep breath ''It's time'' She opened the hall door

Our eyes scanned the place , red and blue light , Pink and Justin Timberlake songs , people drinking , group of girls laughing and literally screaming the lyrics of the song , couples on the dance floor and a big CONGRATULATION FOR OUR SENIOR.

Everything seems so perfect.

Yes! It's the prom. Every girl's dream to attend being absolutely stunning with her date.

Well put this aside , Ali's mystery , breaking up with Ezra don't know our third , fourth break up , I stopped counting and this time I'm sure that it's the last.

''Hey girls'' Caleb exclaimed grinning not taking his eyes off Hanna.

''Hey'' She peeked his lips and giggled.

We start having a little chat and Toby arrived also.

Okay I'm not nagging but I feel I'm not in the moodof celebrating and having any kind of conversation with anybody. So, I excused myslef and took a seat on an empty table.

_This would be different if I was with someone who loves me , for me , not someone I would suspect or someone will leave me in the most important nights in my life._

I sighed and turned around seeing Emily sitting on the chair next to me and taking to someone , couldn't recognized who is.

I tipped over the table a little to see Josh , the captin of our soccer team flirting with Emily. He was giving a comment about something wich made her laugh and the he commented on how she looks beautiful in her navy blue dress.

Oh my god! The captin of the soccer team has a crush on Emily.

WOW that wasn't expected.

I glad for her , and putting hope maybe she will like him back. He seems nice and I didn't hear anything suspicious about him.

OH MY GOD WHAT I'M DOING!

I can't believe I started acting like an old lady matching couples together.

I shooked my head , trying to get this idea out of my mind.

''Aria'' Hanna took a seat on the left beside me.

''Huh?''

''Are you okay?''

''Yah I'm fine'' I didn't want to annoy her with my miserable thoughts

''You know if you wanted to dance Caleb is there''

''Ohhh you're always generous Han'' I teased her

She giggled and before she could say anything else , I stopped her ''I'm fine go have fun or some girls might steal your bouyfriend''

Her eyes widen but quickly we both started laughing.

''No he's mine'' She blushed , getting up and walked towards him.

I laid my head over my right wrist leaning on the table , drifting in my thoughts.

Caleb and Hanna were on the dance floor , while Toby and Spencer weren't anywhere to be seen.

I smiled at the sign of Josh dancing with Emily in the corner beside the porch.

''Miss you should probably stop worrying about people and start having some fun'' I familiar voice made me jump losing my balance.

He caught my arm before I could fall. It's him. His voice , his touch.

_Jason._

I quickly lifted my eyes , to see those green eyes fixed on my , his hair is shorter and looking so freakin handsome in his black suit.

''J-Jason'' I stuttered can't believe my eyes

''I'm sorry I scared you'' He helped me stand up

''No I just - never mind'' I mumbled

His eyes peeking the empty chair beside me ''Take a seat '' A grin formed on his lips

_God does he still like me?_

Okay today I surprise myslef by my thoughts.

First choosing a no sleeve red dress and agreeing on Hanna's choice , then matching Emily and Josh together and last wondering if the person who I kind of broke his heart and ignored him actually still thinking of me! I must see a therapist!

''Aria?''

''Sorry Sorry , I just don't feel okay today'' I guess he asked something including this answer.

He giggled ''I asked you did you come alone or with someone'' I frowned and stared at him ''I see that you don't feel okay'' He stated what I said 2 seconds ago.

I felt my cheeks burn ''So, haven't seen you for a while'' I tried to change the subject.

He looked at the dance floor ''Yah , I was working on some... problems'' His smile faded

''Anyway , How's Mike , Emily , Hanna?'' He turned to face me

''Ahhh they're fine'' I nodded ''How long have you been here...Rosewood I mean'' I was curious

''From two days , I met Spencer and some of my mates''

_Wow Spencer knew that he was coming , never bothered herself to tell._

''That's great!'' I smiled

''Uhh..do uhh.. do you want to da-nce'' He stuttered

''Uhhh sure'' Great now we both were stuttering

We reached the dance floor awkwardly , he took my hand gently and wrapped the other around my waist , I could smell his cologne resting my arm on his chest.

Pink song was on - Just give me a reason.

Although our difference in height , felt comfortable and a warm feeling in my stomach.

''You look beautiful tonight...you always been'' He mumbled in my hair

I blushed ''Thanks''

There's been a long time since someone compliment me.

I really felt his words. Felt being beautiful.

''I know you wanted this night to be special. I'm sorry'' I could feel sadness in his voice.

''Don't apologize , it's not your fault'' I breathed heavily buring my face in his chest.

''A-Aria-''

''Jason really why did you leave?'' I cut him off , looking at him.

He didn't reply at first , then he sighed.

''I told you I was working on some... problems'' He looked away and then turned to face me ''My problem is to forget you''

I push back some tears were about to fall , I felt my throat dry.

''I'm sorry'' I mumbled ''I'm sorry that I hurt you so much under my will , I chickened and didn't want to face you. I'm sorry'' I avoided to look in his eyes where I feel guilty.

''You don't have to apologize'' Jason brought my chin up to face him ''I just want to help you , to be here beside you , I'm still remember every single detail about you , even when I was drunk in the old days , I just want to have this opportunity to hold you , to fix you , I just need you to _let me in_''

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

I blushed sniffing ''I- I want to but it's gonna be hard'' I buried my face in his neck

How someone could be like that , very gentle with me , protective , pleaing to be given a chance.

''I know. I want to try. I want to be with you Aria'' His green eyes pleaded me.

I hold his neck tightly , melting in his eyes ''I need you... I want to love you more than you even do''

He smiled leaning down and picked me up so I was standing on his foot and leaned down and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms more tight , can't believe my night would turn to be _the best night in my life._

''I love you'' He said.

Loud for him to hear , Loud for me to hear , Loud to know that I want to _let him in my heart and to love him._


End file.
